


Shut Up Dean

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANOTHER PARODY, I promise I'll work on Crushing, JUST SHUT UP AND KISS HIM, KISS HIM DEAN, M/M, Shut Up and Dance With Me parody, Shut up and fly with me, This was just a bunny that needed to die, or kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up and fly with Castiel, Dean</p><p>Also kiss him. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another parody. 
> 
> I do not own "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.

“OH don’t you dare look down

Just keep your eyes on me”

I said “Dammit Cas”

He said “Shut up and fly with me”

This angel is my destiny

He said “Ooohh, Shut up and fly with me”

We were victims of the night

Hell, demons, angels, and Lucifer

Helpless to the knife and Apocalypse

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together

He gripped me tight

I don’t know how it happened

He raised me up and he said

“Oh don’t you dare look down

Just keep your eyes on me”

I said “What the hell?”

He said “Shut up and fly with me”

This angel is my destiny

He said “Ooohh Shut up and fly with me”

A backwards tie and a dirty trench coat

My angelic, Castiel, private dream

I felt it in my chest when he looked at me

Oh I knew we were bound to be together

Bound to be together

He took my arm.

I don’t know how it happened

We took flight and he said

“Oh don’t you dare look down

Just keep your eyes on me”

I said “I’m freaking out”

He said “shut up and fly with me”

This angel is my destiny

He said “oh oh oh shut up and fly with me”

“OH DAMMIT CAS”

Deep in his eyes

I think I see our future

I realize

There’s no turning back

I stabbed him hard

I don’t know how it happened

He gripped my arm and he said-

“Oh don’t you dare look down

Just keep your eyes on me”

I said “You’re holding back”

He said “shut up and kiss me now”

This angel is my destiny

He said “oh oh oh shut up and kiss”

“Don’t you dare look down

Just keep your eyes on me”

I said “For how long Cas”

He said “Shut up and kiss me, Dean”

This angel is my destiny

He said “oh oh oh shut up and kiss me, Dean”

“Ooh ooh ooh Shut up and kiss me, Dean”

“ooh ooh ooh- Shut up and kiss me, Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
